Hamumu Wiki:Style Guide
It is important for a wiki to be easy to navigate and understand. So, here is a guide for how to do things. Creating New Articles When creating new articles, please include a short introduction at the start of the article, which generally describes whatever the article is about. Also, make sure that this is not under any heading, so that it appears before the table of contents. When making new sections, please use only and smaller headings (the more = signs, the smaller the heading), since = is the main header which is auto-generated. When writing the body of the article, please link as many things that you think would be useful, even if the articles don't exist. This encourages editors to create the articles. Naming Articles should have the same name as the subject in question, so an article about the You-Go should simply be titled You-Go. If two separate articles describe two separate objects with the same name, both articles should have an indicator appended to the name, with the indicator being the category in which the subject in that article falls under. For instance, in the case of the name "Dr. Lunatic", there are two separate subjects on two separate articles that share the same name: the game, and the game character. To rectify such an issue, both articles have an indicator appended to them. The results are the two articles Dr. Lunatic (game), which describes the game, and Dr. Lunatic (character), which describes the game character. Breadcrumbing 'Breadcrumbing' is putting a list of pages that would logically lead you to the page you're on. For instance, Clockwork has the breadcrumb "Loonyland 2 > Crafting". Please follow this format on any pages which you think it would be useful, and remember to leave a blank line, or after it to separate it from the introduction. Point of View Articles should have an informative and descriptive point of view, with as little bias as possible. This is an encyclopedia, not a personal website. About signing articles and update logs Unless you're making a personal article, there's no need to sign your page. HOWEVER, you should sign your talk page comments like this: ~~~~ Also, don't make an update log, the History feature is for that. Stubs If you don't know much to fill in an article, add the template at the top of the page, and someone will probably add more to it. However, please do not make stub-only pages! If you don't know anything about an article, or don't want to write anything, don't make it! The Need Info Template If you know what's needed, ie, a specific statistic, you can use the template. This allows you to specify the details, and adds the page to Category:Need Info. Templates A good way to ensure consistency is to use templates. There are many already around, and any pages that will be similar (eg, Dr Lunatic Monsters) should have a template, if there are a large enough number of pages to justify it. A list of templates is here. Templates themselves (if they have changeable content) should preferably have some sort of documentation in them, surrounded by blah tags - this will cause it to show on the template's page, but not appear when it is used on other pages. Any templates in which all pages using them fall into a specific category, again with the example of Dr Lunatic Monsters, should have a Category:Blah tag somewhere - this will organise all the pages with that template into a page, without needing to manually add them in. The tags mean that the template itself will not appear on the category page. Though it might be useful if they did appear there. (Discuss on discussion page.) Spoilers To make a specific spoiler in a page, use this code: Spoily thing here! If a whole page is spoiler-filled, use the spoilers template: